windonfandomcom-20200213-history
Windon Pass
Windon Pass Windon Pass is the third largest town on the continent with a current population of around 10.000 individuals (Including stationed soldiers from the Essex armed forces) Current state of Windon Pass (Ingame) Windon pass started out as a modest city that served as the loose border between Essex (Kingdom) and the independent Centaur tribes living within the the Valley called Azutide Valley. The city was of little note until 2 years ago, where unknown events triggered attacks by long dormant Automatic units that quickly grew in force and intensity, forcing the decision to completely abandon all attempts at settlement within Azutide Valley and construct a defensive wall in the pass, to separate the valley from the rest of the continent. Population growth. The border wall and continued attacks caused a huge boom in industry and population in Windon Pass. The population quickly grew from around 800 individual, to the now 10.000 individuals. The growth is mainly a result of soldiers being permanently stationed at the town, which lead to them being allowed to bring family to settle the town. Along with a sudden increase in craftsmen and traders and a general mercantile and cultural interesting in developing the town. Technology In recent times there has been a boom in the use of Azutide technology in town. With the Gnomes salvaging more and more items from the Valley, they've started to reverse engineer and simply salvage a lot of tech, that they've been granted special compensation to sell on the open market, by the king. This includes but is not limited to "Fuel-less Light sources" "Household sentry spheres" (Requires special permission by the city council) and Self-heating wine and coffee mugs. History and historical events of Windon Pass The flyer incident One of the more noteworthy incidents of the town. The city saw it self covered in paper flyers, announcing that an individual named "Nautilus" was in the need of assistance at the Windon temple, located inside Windon pass. While it is unknown whenever or not anyone succeeded in helping Nautilus. The flyers quickly became a menace in Windon pass. Covering nearly all surfaces, including walking paths and all wall surfaces, inside and out. The citizens desperately tried to remove the flyers, but whenever a flyer got pulled down, two would appear within seconds to replace the removed flyer. As the city council prepared to evacuate the city, people began to notice that the flyers stopped reappearing and with caution, the city council managed to collect all the flyers, and burn them. The flyers are considered rare collectible items now, as the city council went to great lengths to collect as many of them as they could for burning, to prevent whatever magic possessed them, to ever take hold of the city again. Some sources speculate that infernal powers were behind the incident, with a good handful of unconfirmed reports claiming to have seen imps move around town. but to this day, no certain cause of the incident has been determined Points of interest * The city hall - Political center of the city * The gnome stronghold - Workshop and main base of the Gnomes * The central market - Place of commerce * Temple of Torm - Headquarters of the local chapters of the Law enforcing Justicars * The Golden Septer - High Class lodging and entertainment for the upper class * The Happy Tin Soldier V.2 - Franchise with 3 establishments around town (Which some claims are somehow all connected to each other